Paradoxe
by Mione7142
Summary: Haine Respect Tendresse Amour ...Le cours de la vie d'Hermione Granger va prendre un tournant plus qu'inattendu. Mais comment fait elle pour aimer son pire ennemi...
1. L'enlèvement

**PARADOXE**

La sixième année de Harry Potter et ses amis vient de s'achever ; le professeur Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue et McGonagall prendra sa succession au poste de directeur à la rentrée prochaine. Harry est retourné chez les Dursley jusqu'à ses 17 ans, comme il l'avait promis à Dumbledore. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils sont tous les deux retournés dans leurs familles respectives.

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

Il est tard ; à peu près 3 heures du matin ; et Hermione Granger meilleure élève de Poudlard rentre chez elle. Ce soir, elle a passé la soirée avec des amis moldus qu'elle a rencontrés quelques jours auparavant. Et oui, la miss je-sais-tout attitrée de tout Poudlard a laissé tombé ses notes et ses livres depuis le début de l'été. La mort de Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent.

Alors, ce soir, Hermione Granger marche seule dans les rues de Londres en direction de chez elle. Le chemin restant à parcourir jusqu'à sa maison n'était plus très long mais Hermione tenait pourtant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, tous ses sens en éveil.

Tout d'un coup, des pleurs se firent entendre. Des sanglots qui semblaient provenir d'une ruelle sombre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Hermione pénétra dans le passage.

Aucune lumière ne venait éclairer cette ruelle et Hermione dut utiliser sa baguette malgré le fait qu'un moldu puisse l'apercevoir.

HG : « Lumos ! »

Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à cette clarté soudaine et la première chose qu'elle vit fut une petite forme tremblante sur le sol non loin d'elle.

Hermione observa cette forme quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille en pleurs, tremblante de peur et de froid certainement. Rassurée, elle rangea alors sa baguette dans son sac et s'approcha de la fillette, mais avant d'avoir fait trois pas celle-ci disparut sous ses yeux.

HG : « Une illusion… » murmura-t-elle

Mais son esprit n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage la situation, car elle entendit un vague « Stupéfix ! » et sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Enervatum ! »

Hermione se réveilla brusquement dans un cachot, les pieds et mains liés. La pénombre remplissait ces lieux et il lui fallu quelques instants pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage en face d'elle.

HG : « Malefoy ! » cria-t-elle, sous le coup de la surprise. « Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené sale fouine ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

DM : « Tu poses trop de questions Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe alors n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux ! Mais je vais quand même répondre à tes questions. »  
……………….

« Tu es là pour que je regagne la confiance du maître. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes tellement elle était surprise. Comment elle, une sang de bourbe pouvait-elle permettre à Malefoy de regagner la confiance de Voldemort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une autre question, mais avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Draco ! »

L'intéressé se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un Lucius Malefoy visiblement en colère.

LM : « Où étais-tu passé ? Le maître t'avait pourtant interdit de … » son regard venait de se poser sur Hermione.

LM : « Qu'est-ce que cette sale sang de bourbe fait ici ? »

DM : « Père. Si j'ai désobéis au maître s'était pour regagner sa confiance après mon échec avec Dumbledore. Alors je vais lui amener la sang de bourbe de Potter. »

Son père se mit à réfléchir en fixant tour à tour Hermione puis son fils, puis finit par s'écrier. LM : « Tu la présenteras au seigneur des ténèbres ce soir, après la cérémonie. Et tache de la rendre présentable d'ici là » Puis, il sortit du cachot.


	2. Préparatifs

**PARADOXE**

**Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs**

Après que son père soit sortit du cachot, Draco affichait un sourire narquois tout en déshabillant Hermione du regard.

HG : « Ne me regardes pas comme ça la fouine ! »

DM : « Sinon quoi ? »

HG : « Sinon je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire à la con ! »

DM : « Je suis curieux de savoir comment » lui dit le jeune Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle.

Il ne s'arrêtât que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche et son rythme cardiaque se mit à augmenter dangereusement.

DM : « Alors ? Vas y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »Tout en lui parlant il passait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune griffondor ce qui la fit frissonner. Hermione était paniquée, elle regardait autour d'elle dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose ou quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider. Malefoy agissait plus que bizarrement et elle ne voulait pas connaître le fond de ses pensées.

§ Mais ressaisis toi ma vieille ! T'es une griffondor ou pas ? Alors tiens lui tête à cet espèce d'enfoiré ! § pensa-t-elle. Mais avant même d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution elle sentit les liens lui enserrant les poignets et les chevilles se rompre. Elle regarda Malefoy la bouche grande ouverte ce qui démontrait bien de l'incompréhension la plus totale dans laquelle elle se trouvait en cet instant.

DM : « Ferme la bouche Granger et suis moi ! » En même temps qu'il disait cela, il se releva et sortit du cachot.

Malgré les nombreuses questions qui envahissaient son esprit, Hermione se tu et le suivit. Il marchèrent dans de nombreux couloirs tous plus morbides et effrayants les uns que les autres, jusqu'à se qu'ils empruntent un escalier sinueux où des tableaux lancèrent de nombreuses insultes à Hermione.

§ Les ancêtres de Malefoy ; sûrement…§ se dit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'escalier et Malefoy ouvrit la première porte à sa droite puis se recula en faisant signe à Hermione d'entrer la première. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Cette pièce était en fait une chambre immense dans laquelle trônait au centre un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de serpentard (évidemment) et une coiffeuse se trouvait à droite de celui-ci. Hermione fut époustouflée par la beauté de cette pièce, et paraissait totalement émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Draco, quant à lui, observait la réaction de la griffondor avec son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

DM : « Souky ! » Un plop sonore se fit entendre et une petite créature apparut.

Souky : « Oui maître ? »

DM : « Rends cette sale sang de bourbe à peu près présentable pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Essaies de masquer au mieux ses origines moldues pour ne pas trop dégoûter le maître. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction, car il adorait par-dessus tout la mettre hors d'elle. Mais la griffondor ne fit rien et serra les poings le plus possible afin de rester calme face à une telle insulte, ce qui ne plut pas au jeune Malefoy.

DM : « Je reviens dans une heure ! » dit-il furieux de ce manque de réaction et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

L'elfe de maison se mit alors à préparer Hermione sans un mot ni un regard pour elle. Et une heure plus tard, elle était métamorphosée. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon désordonné de façon à laisser quelques mèches se balader. Ses formes étaient mises en valeur par une robe noire moulante fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse du côté droit et dont le décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione.

Enfin, pour parfaire son œuvre, Souky, le petit elfe de maison, lui mit un collier représentant des serpents enlacés. Hermione observa son reflet dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée en laissant apparaître un Draco Malefoy visiblement énervé.

DM : « C'est bon t'es prête ? » lui dit-il sans lui adresser un seul regard.

HG : « Ca ne se voit pas ? »

DM : « Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes sang de bourbe et suis moi ! »

Malgré l'envie grandissante qu'elle avait de répliquer, Hermione se tu et préféra suivre le serpentard à travers les longs couloirs dans lesquels il la menait. Puis, tout d'un coup, Malefoy s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Hermione.

DM : « Attends moi ici ! Et ne bouges pas ! »

Puis il poussa une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée et disparut de sa vue en un instant.

Hermione songea vaguement à s'enfuir, puis elle se dit que Malefoy junior était peut être stupide mais son père non. Car il était clair que Lucius Malefoy avait donné des instructions à son fils et que si elle essayait de s'échapper maintenant elle n'irait sûrement pas loin.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Draco qui ressortait déjà de la pièce.

DM : « Le maître t'attends ! Vas-y ! »

Hermione poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir une bonne centaine de mangemorts l'entourer et la fixer avec des regards de psychopathes, elle vit…


	3. Première rencontre

**PARADOXE**

**Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre**

Elle vit une magnifique salle à manger éclairée par de simples bougies. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait une table remplie de nourriture de toute sorte et à l'une des extrémités, il y avait Lord Voldemort qui déshabillait Hermione du regard.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient seuls, totalement seuls. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais elle ferma son esprit et se concentra sur la nourriture afin de ne pas penser à cela.

LV : « Miss Granger ! Je vous en prie, prenez place. » dit-il en lui désignant un siège à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier étant donné qu'il lui offrait une excellente occasion de satisfaire son appétit grandissant et de s'éloigner de lui. Elle s'avança alors lentement vers le siège que Lord Voldemort lui avait indiqué avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. Etant donné que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe il ne fallait pas lui donner une occasion de la dénigrer davantage.

En même temps qu'elle s'asseyait, elle sentait le regard de Lord Voldemort lui brûler la peau. Sans même lever les yeux elle savait qu'à cet instant précis il la déshabillait du regard. Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour le fixer à son tour tout en vidant son esprit car elle savait pertinemment qu'il était entrain d'essayer de pénétrer son esprit.

Il la regardait bizarrement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne vit pas du dégoût dans son regard mais quelque chose qu'Hermione identifia comme du désir.

§Quoi ? Du désir ? Arrêtes de te faire des films ma vieille, c'est Voldemort dont il est question ! Mais c'est bizarre quand même, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas encore tuée ? Il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête celui-là ! § pensa-t-elle.

LV : « En effet Miss Granger ! J'ai mes raisons pour vous garder en vie. Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue de vous en faire part. Sans le savoir M. Malefoy junior m'a rendu un grand service mais je vous interdis de le lui dire. Et maintenant mangez ! » en même temps qu'il disait ça un plat apparut dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

HG : « Comment être sûre que ce n'est pas empoisonné ? »

LV : « Il me semble pourtant vous avoir dit que j'avais certaines raisons pour vous garder en vie. » Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, il rajoutât : « Si ça peut vous rassurer vous avez ma parole que ce plat n'est pas empoisonné. »

HG : « Votre parole ? »

LV : « Oui. »

HG : « La réalité va peut-être être dure à affronter, mais vous êtes Lord Voldemort et votre parole ne vaut rien ! »

LV : « J'ai mes raisons pour vous garder en vie Miss Granger, mais ne me poussez pas à bout ou je pourrais les oublier rapidement ! Et maintenant, mangez ! » tout en prononçant ces quelques mots il s'était levé et rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face d'elle.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard, aucun des deux ne voulant perdre cette bataille. Mais une voix les interrompit.

« Maître ! »

LV : « QUOI ? » hurla-t-il furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle Hermione était entrée.

LM : « Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur mais ils sont déjà là et ils vous attendent. »

Lord Voldemort tapa violemment la table de son poing droit et prononça ces mots après s'être calmé : « Dis leur que j'arrive dans 10 minutes. »

LM : « Bien Maître. »dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Lord Voldemort se dirigea à nouveau vers Hermione et se pencha à hauteur de son visage.

LV : « Nous reprendrons cette petite discussion demain soir. »

HG : « Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais ne pas avoir envie de manger avec un serpent visqueux. Je ne sais pas comment font vos hôtes en général mais moi, vous me coupez l'appétit ! » déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

LV : « Malefoy ! » hurla-t-il.

Les deux Malefoy apparurent dans un plop sonore.

LV : « Draco ! Emmènes la sang de bourbe dans sa chambre et veilles à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas ! » Il se tourna vers Hermione : « Etant donné que vous n'avez pas faim, vous attendrez bien jusqu'à demain ! Bonne nuit ma chère ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Puis elle sortit de la pièce laissant Lucius Malefoy et Lord Voldemort seuls.

LM : « Vous êtes sûr mon maître ? »

LV : « Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Ca ne peut être qu'elle. »


	4. Révélations

**PARADOXE**

_Merci à Laura-067 pour sa review, ça m'a motivée pour poster ce chapitre rapidement. Alors laissez-moi des reviews et je me dépêcherais de poster le prochain chapitre. _

_Maintenant, bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations**

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de ce qui devait être un manoir, un manoir immense et lugubre. Elle suivait le jeune Malefoy qui la menait à sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, Hermione se mis à le détailler.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais ses vêtements étaient sales et son visage plus pale et plus maigre que d'habitude. Elle comprit alors que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort devait se servir de lui comme d'un larbin et avait dû lui faire payer sa faiblesse à coups de Doloris à en juger par les nombreuses marques sur son corps.

Hermione eût tout d'un coup pitié de lui, son avenir avait été tracé depuis sa naissance et il n'avait rien pût dire.

§ Pitié de Malefoy ? Réveilles toi ma pauvre fille ! Cet endroit te ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ! C'est à cause de lui que t'es là quand même ! §

Hermione était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit qu'elle le percuta de plein fouet.

DM : « Regardes où tu marches Granger ! »

HG : « Et toi, préviens avant de t'arrêter ! »

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit après lui avoir adressé un regard le méprisant possible. Il claqua la porte juste derrière elle et la bloqua à l'aide d'un sort.

Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas celle où il l'avait emmenée pour se préparer. Il y avait toujours un magnifique lit à baldaquins et une coiffeuse, mais les murs de la pièce étaient cachés par des étagères remplies de livres. Hermione s'approcha de l'une d'elles et en sortit un livre,…un livre de magie noire.

Ce genre de livre était interdit à Poudlard et Hermione hésita quelques instants avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus et qu'elle s'installe confortablement sur le lit pour lire le livre.

Ce bouquin était passionnant et pendant sa lecture elle oubliait totalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle lut jusqu'à ce que son estomac la rappelle à l'ordre en criant famine.

Elle se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir touché à son assiette lors du dîner et se souvint des paroles de Voldemort : « Etant donné que vous n'avez pas faim, vous attendrez bien jusqu'à demain ! ». Elle allait devoir attendre demain avant de manger, mais son estomac ne la laisserait pas en paix et elle devait absolument trouver un moyen d'atteindre les cuisines.

Son esprit vagabonda pendant près d'une heure, imaginant tous les plans possibles, jusqu'à qu'elle entende un cri provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle tendit l'oreille pour en entendre davantage mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Hermione s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille, mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner vers son lit des pleurs se firent entendre. Elle plaqua à nouveau son oreille contre la porte et pût entendre une voix semblant implorer la pitié de quelqu'un.

§ Malefoy ! § pensa-t-elle.

Il devait revivre en rêves les tortures que Voldemort lui avait fait subir pour le punir de son incompétence face à Dumbledore. Petit à petit les gémissements et les pleurs se turent, Malefoy devait dormir paisiblement.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Il n'y avait pas de solution, la porte était bloquée et il n'y avait aucune autre issue, elle était bel et bien bloquée ici.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas semblant se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit :

HG : « SOUKY ! »hurla-t-elle folle de joie.

Un plop sonore se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison se présenta dans la chambre d'Hermione sans s'incliner.  
Souky : « Mademoiselle a demandé Souky ? »

Le cerveau d'Hermione analysa la situation et décida de la tourner à son avantage.

HG : « Oui Souky ! Le seigneur des ténèbres (Hermione serrait les dents en prononçant ce nom) a ordonné à Malefoy de me conduire à ma chambre et de me donner à manger parce qu'il semblait avoir des invités impromptus, mais Malefoy à oublié et s'est endormis avant de m'avoir apporté à manger. »

Souky : « Le seigneur des ténèbres ne va pas être content. Je vais le réveiller. »

HG : « NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, il semble dormir paisiblement et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que cela fait longtemps que ça ne lui est pas arrivé. »

Souky observa Hermione quelques instants et déclara : « Vous avez raison Miss. Je vais vous apporter à manger. »

HG : « En fait, j'avais espéré pouvoir sortir d'ici. » Devant l'expression renfrognée qu'affichait le visage de Souky elle ajouta : « Je n'en peut plus de tourner en rond dans cette pièce. Je vais devenir folle. S'il vous plait, laissez moi juste vous accompagner. Je mange un morceau et je retourne à ma chambre. Personne n'en saura rien et je ne dirais pas au seigneur des ténèbres que Malefoy n'a pas suivit ses instructions. »

Souky réfléchit quelques instants et dit : « C'est d'accord ! Mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire au maître au sujet de monsieur Malefoy. »

HG : « C'est promis ! »

Souky : « Bien ! Alors donnez-moi la main ! »

Hermione attrapa la main de l'elfe de maison et ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux pour arriver devant une porte.

Souky : « Les cuisines sont derrière cette porte. Il y a d'autres elfes de maison, alors n'entrez pas. Attendez-moi ici, je vais vous apporter à manger. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire que toutes les sorties sont bloquées de toute façon »

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et le petit elfe de maison pénétra dans les cuisines.

Elle se mit alors à observer le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux mais fort heureusement ils dormaient tous et d'immenses rideaux verts en velours. Hermione s'approcha de l'un d'eux et le caressa pour ressentir sa douceur. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix semblant provenir de derrière ce rideau.

Elle plaqua son oreille contre et entendit :

« Tu connais la prophétie aussi bien que moi Lucius ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu connais la prophétie et tu sais qu'à aucun moment il n'est précisé qu'elle doive être de sang pure. »

« Oui, mais comment une sang de bourbe pourrait elle posséder de tels pouvoirs, et pourquoi ne s'en elle pas encore rendue compte ? »

« Le fait qu'elle ne se soit encore rendue compte de rien me facilite la tâche. Il n'en sera que plus facile de gagner sa confiance. »

« Vous penser vraiment qu'elle va se finir par vous faire confiance et faire pencher la balance en notre faveur ? »

« Douterais-tu de moi Lucius ? »

« Non. Jamais mon maître. »

Souky : « Que faîtes-vous Miss ? »Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour voir Souky l'observer suspicieusement.

HG : « Ces rideaux sont vraiment très beaux et très doux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir les caresser. »

Souky : « Il ne faut pas rester là. Donnez-moi la main »Elle tendit la main et se retrouva en un éclair dans la chambre qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants auparavant.

Souky : « Mangez ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant un plateau. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et mangea tout ce qui se trouvait dans les assiettes rapidement. Elle rendit le plateau à Souky et il s'éclipsa. Elle se changea et se mit dans son lit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

§ Une sang de bourbe ? Ca ne peut être que moi. Ca expliquerait le comportement de Voldemort et le fait qu'il veuille me garder en vie. Il existe donc une prophétie à mon sujet, comme pour Harry, dans laquelle il est dit que vais aider Voldemort. NON ! JAMAIS ! Il veut gagner ma confiance, d'accord. Je vais en profiter. §

Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se laissa emportée dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Vision

**PARADOXE**

_Chose promise, chose due. Voici le chapitre 5 posté à la vitesse de l'éclair grâce à Enna62, merci pour ta review._

_Et comme toujours, laissez-moi des reviews pour que je poste le prochain chapitre rapidement._

_Maintenant, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Vision**

La nuit, le parc de Poudlard, des corps sans vie recouvrent le sol et un peu plus loin vers le lac deux personnes se battent.

Hermione s'approche délicatement pour ne pas se faire repérer et se cache derrière un arbre.

Devant elle, Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter se livrent un combat acharné ; les jets de lumière verte les frôlent à chaque instant.

Quand, tout d'un coup, Voldemort est propulsé sur plusieurs mètres par un sort du jeune Potter.

Il se relève rapidement, mais sa baguette est hors d'atteinte. Hermione la repère et par la force de son esprit la dirige sur Voldemort qui l'attrape au vol et lance immédiatement un Avada Kedavra à son ennemi.

Croyant son adversaire désarmé, Harry est surpris de cette attaque si vive et ne peut éviter le sort qui le frappe en pleine poitrine.

Hermione regarde le corps de son meilleur ami tomber lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'une larme silencieuse coule le long de sa joue.

Son regard vient à se poser sur Voldemort qui lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, puis tourne la tête vers le corps inerte de son ancien ennemi.

Un cri de rage se fait entendre derrière Hermione ; elle se retourne et voit un jet de lumière verte se diriger droit sur elle.

Par réflexe, elle ferme les yeux et met ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut celle d'un regard couleur noisette empli de colère.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux elle est assise dans un lit avec les mains devant son visage.

Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. § Un rêve ? Un cauchemar oui ! § Mais un raclement de gorge la fait sortir de ses pensées.

En effet, à sa gauche se trouve Draco Malefoy confortablement installé dans un fauteuil avec son éternel sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

DM : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

HG : « Non mon cher Malefoy, étant donné que, dans mon rêve, tu étais mort. »

DM : « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sang de bourbe, tu pourrais le regretter. »

Il se lève en direction de la porte, pose sa main sur la poignée et se tourne vers elle.

DM : « Il est plus de midi, un elfe passera t'apporter à manger dans quelques temps puis on t'amènera une tenue pour le dîner de ce soir »

Puis, il sortit en claquant la porte.

A peine la porte fermée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit en repensant à son rêve et à ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir.

§ Alors d'après cette prophétie, mon destin est d'aider un monstre à tuer mon meilleur ami et à régner sur le monde. Génial ! Encore une prévision made in Trélawney je parie ! »

Un pop résonna à sa droite et elle put voir Souky lui apporter son déjeuner.

HG : « Bonjour Souky ! »

Souky : « Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Je vous laisse le plateau, je le ramènerai quand je vous apporterai votre tenue pour le dîner. Au revoir. » Et il disparut.

§ J'avais complètement oublié ce maudit dîner. J'ai hâte de voir comment il va essayer de m'amadouer ! §


	6. Singulière rencontre

**PARADOXE**

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre**

Après avoir pris son déjeuner, Hermione examina un peu plus la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, juste assez grande pour laisser la lumière du soleil éclairer correctement cette pièce et la connaissance que renfermaient tous les livres contenus ici.

Cette pièce semblait avoir été créée pour elle, de la couleur des murs aux nombreux livres soigneusement rangés, tout était parfait à ses yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort connaissait son penchant pour les livres, une information certainement tirée de Malefoy junior. Le rouge des draps et des rideaux devait sans doute l'aider à se sentir chez elle. Tous ces petits détails firent penser à Hermione qu'elle allait certainement rester ici un long moment.

A côté de la coiffeuse se trouvait une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore poussée, elle s'avança donc et pénétra dans la pièce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Avec tous les événements de la veille elle n'avait même pas pensé à se laver. Elle observa la pièce pendant un moment en notant la taille de la baignoire, à qui le nom de piscine aurait mieux convenu, et elle se fit couler un bain tout en rajoutant du savon moussant.

§ Etant donné que je ne peux sortir d'ici autant que je me détende dans un bain en attendant le dîner. §

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller et posa ses vêtements sur le lit avant de sortir une serviette du placard et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa dans son bain et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle pensa à Poudlard, à ses parents, à Harry et Ron ; elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour et s'ils savaient ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps dans cet endroit. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente après que Malefoy l'ai ramenée ici, elle ne savait même pas quel jour nous étions.

Complètement perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle était allongée dans son bain, totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur et ne faisait pas attention à la personne qui l'observait maintenant.

Lord Voldemort était venu proposer une balade à sa petite sang de bourbe préférée et n'était pas déçu de la trouver apparemment endormie dans son bain. Il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller ou continuer à la contempler. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, à l'observer, mais lorsqu'il se décida à quitter la pièce il vit que le soleil s'était couché. Le dîner n'allait plus tarder. Il fit apparaître une magnifique robe rouge et la déposa sur le lit puis sortit doucement en demandant à un elfe de maison de la réveiller dans un moment.

« Mademoiselle ! ………… Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous ! » murmura une voix à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pensant devoir faire face à la lueur du jour, mais en réalité la pièce était très sombre et elle pouvait à peine distinguer Souky à sa gauche.

H.G « Mais, quelle heure est-il ? »

Souky « L'heure du dîner Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse vous sécher et mettre cette robe. » dit-il en désignant la robe que Lord Voldemort avait apportée et qui se trouvait maintenant sur une chaise de la salle de bain. « Je vous attend de l'autre côté. » Et il sortit en fermant la porte.

Hermione se leva doucement et pris sa serviette. Puis, elle s'avança lentement vers la robe en question et caressa le doux tissu.

§ De la soie ? S'il croit vraiment m'avoir avec ce genre de cadeaux, il se trompe lourdement ! §

Mais quoi qu'elle en dise, Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher ses mains et ses yeux de cette robe qui, bien qu'étant un cadeau du plus terrible sorcier de tous les temps, n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique.

TOC TOC TOC

Souky « Dépêchez-vous Miss ! Le maître n'aime pas attendre. » dit-il à travers la porte.

HG « Oui oui, j'arrive. »

Hermione se tourna alors face au miroir de la salle de bain et contempla son reflet. Elle prit un peigne et entreprit de démêler sa tignasse brune, mais la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue, c'est pourquoi elle envoya le maudit peigne dans le miroir.

HG « J'en ai marre ! » dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer ce peigne à la figure. »

HG « Qui a dit ça ? » dit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

« C'est moi. »

C'est alors qu'un visage apparut au milieu du miroir.

HG « Qui…Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Bonsoir Hermione. Je m'appelle Izilda. On m'a chargé de te conseiller. »

HG « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et qui vous a chargé de ça ? »

I « Quelqu'un qui ne veut que ton bonheur. »

HG « Permettez-moi d'en douter ! »

I « Tu fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Mais, je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. »

HG « Mais, je ne vous connais même pas. »

I « Je ne suis que le reflet de ce que tu désir Hermione. D'ailleurs, Izilda n'est-il pas ton prénom préféré. »

HG « Vous…vous n'êtes pas réelle ? »

I « Pour toi, si. Et je suis là pour t'aider. »

HG « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

I « Je ne pense pas que ce pauvre peigne soit du même avis »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque, puis contempla son reflet et sa masse de cheveux qu'elle était totalement incapable de discipliner toute seule.

HG « C'est d'accord ! Je veux bien de vos conseils. Si bien sûr vous en avez à propos des cheveux rebelles ? »

I « Bien entendu. Je connais énormément de formules pour que tu puisses faire ce que bon te semble de tes cheveux. »

HG « Merci. »

I « Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail ! »

Et pendant près d'une heure Hermione suivit scrupuleusement les conseils d'Izilda sans tenir compte des protestations de Souky à travers la porte qui lui priait de se dépêcher.

HG « Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton maître que j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer et qu'il m'est totalement égal qu'il meurt de faim en m'attendant ! »

« Vraiment ? » lui répondit une voix qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle de Souky.


	7. Premier affrontement

**Chapitre 7 : Premier affrontement**

Hermione serra sa serviette contre elle et se retourna vivement vers la porte. Mais elle vit qu'elle était toujours fermée.

HG « Qui est là ? » murmura Hermione.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle scruta du regard les moindres recoins de la pièce en silence. Au son, aucun bruit n'était perceptible à ses oreilles, si ce n'est les battements de son cœur qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler et qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Elle pris un instant pour se calmer et se retourna face au miroir pour terminer de se préparer. C'est alors qu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se recula vivement, leva la tête et put faire face à un Lord Voldemort visiblement très énervé. Les battements de son cœur, qui avaient retrouvés un rythme normal, s'emballèrent à nouveau, si bien qu'elle fut incapable de parler.

LV « Vous êtes en retard. » lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge étonnamment vif, ce qui trahissait son attitude et laissait transparaître sa colère. Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux absolument fascinant, et se mit à les ausculter pour trouver la raison d'une telle couleur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle lui répondit : « Je … je me préparais avec Izilda. »

LV « Pendant plus d'une heure ……… » lui rétorqua-t-il. Mais voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, il continua. Les mots sang de bourbe et autres insultes lui vinrent en tête, mais il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas se la mettre à dos et se contint. « Sachez Miss Granger que je n'aime pas attendre.» murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione recula, mais se trouva rapidement bloquée par le mur derrière elle. Voldemort la regarda de haut en bas et lui dit.

LV « J'espère au moins que je n'aurais pas attendu pour rien. Je vous laisse 15 minutes pour terminer de vous préparer, pas une de plus ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

HG « O…Oui. » bredouilla-t-elle totalement déconcertée par la réaction du seigneur ses ténèbres.

LV « Bien ! » dit-il en sortant.

A peine fut-il sortit qu'Hermione referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long du battant jusqu'au sol. Son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle revoyait encore ses yeux d'un rouge tellement vif. Mais elle ne put y réfléchir davantage.

« Hum Hum » Hermione leva la tête et vit que c'était Izilda.

I « Peut-être devrions nous nous dépêcher un peu, s'il faut que tu sois prête dans un quart d'heure. »

HG « Oui, c'est vrai »répondit-elle en s'approchant lentement du miroir.

I « Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils mon enfant ! »

HG « Quoi ? »dit-elle en relevant vivement la tête. « Non mais vous avez vu ses yeux ? »

I « Oui je sais, ça peut paraître effrayant au premier abord mais il était simplement très en colère. Le maître n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, tu apprendras à le connaître et tu verras bien par toi-même. »

HG « Certainement pas ! Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir de lui je le connais déjà ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ! »

I « Mets-y un peu du tien, sinon ce dîner sera une véritable catastrophe. »

HG « Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement ! »

I « Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pourrait être un moment agréable ? »

HG « On parle de Lord Voldemort là. Le mot agréable et lui, ça n'est pas compatible. »

I « C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne le connais pas. Et juste un petit conseil, évite de prononcer ce nom là à l'avenir. »

HG « Ne comptes pas sur moi pour l'appeler Maître comme un de ses chiens de mangemorts ! »

I « Comme tu voudras. Mais je crois que l'on devrait vraiment se dépêcher maintenant, il ne nous reste que 5 minutes. Tes cheveux, tu veux les laisser détachés ? »

HG « Ca m'est complètement égal ! »

I « Très bien. Alors je vais m'en occuper. »

C'est alors que les cheveux d'Hermione se retrouvèrent attachés en un ravissant chignon laissant dépasser seulement quelques mèches ondulées et qu'apparu une magnifique rose rouge juste au dessus de son oreille droite pour parfaire le tout.

I « Ca sera parfait avec la robe ! »Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester… « Ah non ! Tu as dit que ça t'était égal, alors maintenant tu ne touches à rien ! »

HG « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

I « Et maintenant une légère touche de maquillage et j'aurai fini. »

HG « Euh… »

I « Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera très léger. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, les lèvres d'Hermione prirent une légère teinte vermeille et ses cils s'étoffèrent légèrement pour agrandir son regard.

I « Alors ? »

HG « Oui, c'est léger, ça va. »

I « Maintenant enfile vite cette robe, t'as presque plus de temps ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione enfila la robe en un temps record et se retourna un instant devant le miroir. La robe était simple, mais belle, longue, de couleur rouge, légèrement resserrée sous la poitrine puis évasée en dessous.

I « Parfait. »

Toc toc toc « Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes prête ? » demanda Souky d'une voix craintive derrière la porte.

HG « Oui j'arrive tout de suite Souky, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-elle en mettant ses chaussures.

I « Bonne soirée. »

HG « Je n'en suis pas si sûre. » dit-elle en sortant.


End file.
